Everyone and Heather
This article describes the interactions between Everyone and Heather. Alejandro During the Blimp Race, as Alejandro appeared as a contestant, he flirted with the girls on his team, mainly Bridgette. Heather was suspicious of this and confronted him. Alejandro said he was just interested in the surfer. He also flirted with the former queen bee, insisting she was more his type than she thought. Later in the challenge, during the Kiss Fest, Valerie insisted they had to kiss. Heather didn't want to, but Alejandro insisted, and they did kiss, but for five seconds only. At the end of the challenge, when Alejandro was exposed, she claimed to have known it all along, as she did. Bridgette :See: Bridgette and Heather Courtney Due to their competitive nature and being on different teams during TDI, Courtney and Heather never got along, however they formed an alliance during TDC. Heather thought that, while Courtney can't be manipulated or bossed around like Lindsay and Beth, she's far more competent and effective. Courtney, on the other hand, isn't too fond of Heather due to her cutthroat approach to the game and lack of morality, and was disgusted by some of the queen bee's actions, such as framing Cody for voting off Trent. However, at Playa de Losers, when the other eliminated contestants were reminding Courtney of all her bad deeds, Heather defended her, and told them to cut her some slack. On TDBG, while Heather seeks to befriend everybody as a part of her redemption, Courtney included, the CIT tries to avoid Heather as much as possible, thinking that it will be harder to clean her image if she's seen near the former queen bee. Currently, they both are on neutral terms. Crystal In the end of the episode Nerds vs. Pops: Paintball, when Heather was getting suspicious of Bridgette and Ezekiel, Crystal showed up to convince her that the two were just friends and nothing more. She also got Heather to accept Bridgette as one of Ezekiel's friends. Ezekiel :See: Ezekiel and Heather Gwen :See: Gwen and Heather Harold Harold has never got along with Heather. As the TDI Special never happened, they didn't bond like in canon. The nerd was very suspicious on the queen bee during TDC when Leshawna was voted off. He was aggressive towards her, declaring he would never work alongside her willingly. He was alongside Bridgette and those against Heather in their pursuit to stop her from manipulating the show again. When TDBG started, Harold and Heather did not enjoy being roommates, and were verbally aggressive towards each other at first. Eventually though, Harold, as others had, realized that Heather wasn't as bad as they realized, and the nerd decided to extend an olive branch towards her. She was hesitant to accept it, and Leshawna was surprised Harold was doing it; he even sat down with Heather at breakfast to discuss a truce. Izzy Izzy never seemed to take major umbrage with Heather throughout TDI and TDC, she more or less had a neutral opinion of her. In TDBG, her interactions with Ezekiel were what made Heather uncomfortable, and started to spark a little feud between them; however, Izzy listened to reason from her friends. She went about trying to be nicer to Heather, like making her bed and being friendly, though this really weirded out Heather at first. However, after Cody got voted off the RV Race things started going sour again, because Heather told people to vote off Cody instead of Colin, except for Izzy. As she knew that Izzy would check if it was really the case. Izzy even admitted at starting to see Heather as a friend, to which the queen bee responded by saying she never considered them friends. Ultimately ending the short lived friendship. Leshawna :See: Heather and Leshawna Lindsay During TDI, Heather enlisted Lindsay for her alliance. Due to her sweet and innocent nature, Lindsay thought that Heather wanted to be her friend, but Queen Bee was only using her. When Lindsay was eliminated and Heather showed her true colors, she said goodbye to Heather with a colorful string of insults and curses. During TDC they didn't interact much, but Lindsay kept bothering Heather with questions about why did she like Ezekiel. Lindsay and Heather's relationship didn't change much during TDB. During the boat race, Heather yelled at Lindsay for holding Ezekiel when she(Lindsay) was wearing a small bikini, however, she(Heather) apologized right after (much to Lindsay's surprise). Sandra Sandra did not like how Heather went "soft" and became Ezekiel's girlfriend, thus abandoning all of her queen bee habits. She was determined to defeat or convert her back, but was voted off before she could do so. Valerie :See: Heather and Valerie Gallery Heather.png|Heather, the main case here. Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel, her boyfriend. Leshawna.png|Leshawna. 185px-N799405500 2560104 3902.jpg|About how well Heather and Leshawna get along. TDC2 Valerie.jpg|Valerie, her most hated rival and enemy. 150px-Haro.png|Harold. Gwen.png|Gwen, who still hates her with fiery passion. Bridgette.png|Bridgette, her opposition at first, but slowly warming up. Courtney.png|Courtney, her former ally. TDC2 Sandra.jpg|Sandra, who used to idolize her. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Friendships